Suatu Hari
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: "Karena berkat Rama, aku menjadi diriku yang sekarang.." Memang berat, tapi benar kata bapak, pergi meninggalkannya memang satu-satunya jalan. Kebenaran tentang peristiwa 6 tahun yang lalu. Apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi? / MISSING-SCENE. BL. AndixRama. T buat Lo-Gue language.


**A/N: Sebenernya rada ga pede publish ini. Kayaknya ada sesuatu yang kurang.. Tapi ga tau apaan. Btw, fic ini bisa dibilang kelanjutan yang kemaren. Kalo nanya kenapa ga dibuat multichap aja, itu soalnya.. ini emang niat bikinnya dadakan banget, H-3 UKK booo #pliss Yaudah deh, enjoy aja ya!**

**Disclaimer: The Raid (c) PT. Merantau Films**

**Warning: OOC, Andi x Rama a.k.a bro-cest, BL a.k.a Boys Love, typos mungkin, dll. DLDR.**

* * *

Sinar matahari masuk ke apartemen 30 lantai lewat celah-celah gorden. Burung-burung gelatik berkicau dengan riangnya disamping fakta kalau gedung ini… kurang terurus. Ya terang aja, ini 'kan pusat narkoba nomer 1 se-Indonesia. Bangga? Harus dong! Hasil karya anak bangsa ini! *tepuk tangan*

Seorang laki-laki berumur akhir 20-an terlihat sedang asyik berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas berisi formula-formula campuran bahan narkoba. Dahinya sesekali merengut, dan sesekali pula ia menyambar kopi disampingnya untuk menghilangkan kerutan didahinya. Sebenarnya apa hubungannya author juga tak tahu. Ah, ngomong-ngomong kopi kelimanya ini telah habis.

"Hei.. kau.."

Laki-laki berambut medium ini yang diketahui diperankan oleh artis maha ganteng D*nny *lam**ah mengatuk-ngatuk jarinya. Selain dipusingkan oleh masalah resep, Andi juga selalu dipusingkan oleh masalah penyebaran narkoba berkualitas tinggi hasil kerjanya. Polisi-polisi di Indonesia nampaknya sudah menjadi lebih pintar. Lihat saja, mereka berhasil melumpuhkan beberapa titik penting pendistribusian narkoba miliknya—milik Tama.

"Hei.. bocah.."

Andi menghela napas. Otaknya sudah terlalu suntuk sehingga tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Nah, antisipasi saat-saat seperti ini tentunya Andi sudah mempersiapkan foto adik laki-lakinya—Rama tepat disamping kertas dokumennya. Diusapnya foto adik lelaki kesayangannya dengan penuh kasih sayang—dan lalu secara ajaib capainya pun sirna. Adiknya memang mujur.

"Hei Andi.."

_Krucuk krucuk_, ah, Andi baru sadar. Ia belum sarapan rupanya. Ia lalu melihat sekelilingnya—berharap menemukan sarapan istimewanya meski itu hanya nasi dan telur dadar. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Hei Mad Dog, mana sarapanku?"

"'MANA SARAPANKU' KEPALA LO PEYANG! Memangnya lo siapa nyuruh-nyuruh gue buat bikinin sarapan lo!" teriak Mad Dog emosi. Hmm… rupanya author telah membuat satu lagi karakter menjadi OOC. Mari berdoa buat Mad Dog.

"Aku? Atasanmu kan?" jawab Andi tanpa dosa. Sontak, spatula yang dari tadi dipakai Mad Dog buat masak sarapan pun patah saking kesalnya pada Andi.

"POSISI KITA SEJAJAR TAUUUU! Mentang-mentang masih muda jangan congkak ya! He—hei! Dengerin kalau orang ngomong dong! Jangan malah asik cium-cium foto adikmu! Dasar gak greget!" Mad Dog pun berkoar-koar gak nyambung.

"Jangan gitu dong, gini-gini adikku lucu tau. Nih liat~ Iya kan~" ujar Andi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk foto Rama dengan semangat. Mad Dog _sweatdrop_. Dasar kakak _brother complex.._

"Ah, lo payah ah. Dasar orang tua. Udah ya, gue mau tidur. Mendingan lu keluar dari apartemen gue." Ujar Andi malas. Ia lalu menguap dan bersiap menuju gerbang menuju alam mimpinya.

"Serius Andi, SEWA SAJA SATU KAMAR APARTEMEN DISINI! Segitu kerenya ya elo? Terus kenapa lo harus numpang dikamar gue sih? Dan—hei itu kasur gue tauuuuu!" Mad Dog mencak-mencak. Didorongnya Andi sampai jatuh dan disitanya bantal serta selimut lope-lope miliknya agar Andi tak dapat memakainya. Andi mengumpat, mimpi indahnya bersama Rama terpaksa dibatalkan deh.

"Serius Andi, lo tau kan kalo adek lu itu anggota SWAT? Tunggu, emang Indonesia punya SWAT? Gaya amat." Ujar Mad Dog sambil melanjutkan acara masaknya. Andi terdiam, ia hanya melihat foto adiknya—Rama Bratayudha—bersama dirinya—Andi Bratayudha—dengan sendu.

"Diem aja lo. Kenapa, skakmat?" tanya Mad Dog sambil membalikkan telur dadarnya. Andi mendecak. Ia bangun dari posisi semula dan lalu duduk di meja makan sambil menadahkan piringnya. "Sarapanku?"

"HOIIIIII!"

"Hei, lo tau kan gue diusir bokap gue dari rumah 6 tahun lalu." Andi mulai membuka ceritanya. Mad Dog yang daritadi mau marah-marah pun terpaksa menahan omelannya dulu. Nih anak satu pasti bentar lagi mau curhat—pikirnya.

"Semua berawal ketika pasal 33 ayat 3 berbunyi 'Bumi, air, dan kekayaan alam yang dikandung didalamnya dikuasai oleh Negara dan dipergunakan sebesar-besarnya untuk kemakmuran rakyat.'—"

"Gue tahu author fic ini nilai ekonominya selalu jelek, tapi apa hubungannya ini sama cerita lo?" tanya Mad Dog sweatdrop.

"Ga, sebenernya sih ga ada hubungannya. Tapi author aja nyuruh gue ngomong, buat UKK dia kali." Terang Andi sambil menyerahkan _script_ dari author. "_Anyway_, lanjut, semuanya berawal 6 tahun lalu saat Rama baru masuk kuliah—"

**~ Andi x Rama ~**

_**((Flashback, 6 tahun yang lalu))**_

"_Aku pulang,"_

_Hari telah malam. Dan hujan deras sekali diluar. Petir-petir serta guntur saling menyambar memekakkan telinga. Terlihat dipintu depan seorang laki-laki kusut berumur 22 tahun—atau sekitar segitu tengah melepas baju dan menyibak-nyibakkan kemejanya yang basah kuyup._

"_Andi!" panggil seorang wanita paruh baya dari arah dapur. "Ya ampun Andi! Kau ini kenapa sih? Babak belur begitu? Tawuran lagi?" sederet pertanyaan mengalir dari mulut ibunya yang sangat khawatir itu, tapi Andi tidak menjawabnya dan hanya berkata _'aku tak apa-apa'_ pada ibunya._

"_Aduh.. lihat betapa berantakannya kamu! Mana ibu lagi masak oncom lagi.. Rama! Rama buruan sini!" panggil ibunya lantang. Sontak, suara gemuruh kaki yang berlarian dari ujung sana terdengar memenuhi ruangan._

"_Ibu! Kan aku sudah bilang jangan ganggu aku—Ah! Kak Andi! Kenapa lebam gitu? Abis tawuran ya?" tanya Rama bertubi-tubi. Andi hanya mendecak kesal dan memalingkan mukanya yang terlihat sedikit memerah itu._

"_Cuma segini doang, bukan apa-apa lagi. Sudah ya, aku mandi dulu."_

"_Hei kak! Aduh—biar aku saja yang ngurus Kak Andi ya bu! Ibu lanjutin aja acara masaknya!" seru Rama sambil mengekor dibelakang Andi. Dimarah-marahinya sang kakak namun si kakak cuma mendengus dan mengabaikan nasihat si adik._

_Sang Ibu cuma melongo melihat 'interaksi' antara kedua kakak beradik itu. Setelah loading cukup lama, si Ibu pun membuka hp nokia jadulnya dan mulai menghubungi seseorang yang hobinya membaca BL dan yang sekarang juga sedang mengetik cerita ini untuk melaporkan situasi dan kondisi pasangan _bro-cest_ itu terkini._

_Author, terkutuklah engkau.._

_**~ Andi x Rama ~**_

"_Kan sudah kubilang makanya jangan suka tawuran!"_

_Beralih ke Bratayudha bersaudara, sekarang Rama sedang mengompres lebam Andi dengan air panas. Nampaknya Andi sudah selesai mandi sekarang. Bisa dilihat di setiap helai rambutnya terdapat titik-titik air yang berjatuhan kedada bidangnya apabila dikibaskan. Silahkan dibayangkan seberapa seksinya._

"_Ah, apaan sih. Lagian kan yang ngajak berantem juga bukan aku ini." Kilah Andi. Kesal akan kakaknya, Rama pun dengan sengaja menekan lebam Andi dengan keras, membuatnya menjerit tak berdaya._

"_Aaaaahh—Demi rok berkibar-kibar, kau jahat sekali Ram—Awawawa sakit tahu!" ujar Andi kembali meringis. Rama pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan._

"_Makanya jangan jadi mesum kak," nasihat Rama. Direndamnya lagi handuk berwarna itu ke ember penuh air hangat._

"_Siapa juga yang mesum, adik—awwww! Sakit Rama! Pelan-pelan dong!" ucap Andi misuh-misuh. Rama lagi-lagi tersenyum penuh kemenangan, seakan-akan nasib kakaknya ada ditangannya fufufu~_

"_Lagian," Rama meremas handuk basahnya, lalu meletakkannya dilebam Andi yang entah dimana. "kenapa kau demen banget sih tawuran? Kau mau dimarahi bapak lagi? Emangnya berantem sama siapa sih aduuuh.." umpat Rama kesal. Andi hanya diam memandangi adiknya yang amat sigap mengobati lukanya itu._

"_Aku habis menghabisi preman sebelah." Jelas Andi tiba-tiba. Tangan Rama terhenti. Ia lalu menatap kakaknya yang melihatnya dengan muka 'jangan-pasang-ekspresi-seperti-itu-dong-bodoh'._

"_Maksudmu preman yang kemarin memalakku itu? Ngapain sih? Nyari mati apa!" umpat Rama kesal. Wajar saja kalau ia kesal, preman itu kan terkenal paling beringas se-Jakarta!_

"_Habis ia telah berani menyentuhmu, aku kan jadi kesal."_

_Hening._

'Apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Kok ini rasanya déjà vu banget ya?'_ ujar Andi kalang kabut dalam hati. Mukanya langsung bersemu hebat. I-ia harus segera mengatakan sesuatu pada Rama! Sebelum ada kesalahpahaman lebih lanjut!_

"_Hei Rama aku—"_

_Sementara ayo kita sorot Rama. Muka Rama merah sekali, dan ia bergeliat malu tak tahu harus apa. Matanya berputar-putar kesegala arah dan suara-suara gumaman yang dikeluarkannya menambah aura '_uke_'nya. Dapat dipastikan Andi tewas ditempat karena mimisan._

'Ya Allah.. aku ini hambamu yang rajin sholat, mengaji, dan puasa ya Allah.. kenapa kau memberiku cobaan seperti ini?'_ batin Andi menjerit. Ingin rasanya ia gantung diri dibanding mengalami siksaan batin seperti ini._

"_A—aku buka pintu dulu, kayaknya bapak udah pulang."_

GREP_. Tapi, saat Rama bangkit dan ingin keluar kamar, Andi malah memegang tangannya dan menghentikannya. "Jangan, kau disini aja. Temani aku sebentar."_

"_E—eh?" Tak sempat menanyakan yang lain, Andi pun menarik Rama kedalam pelukannya. Tiba-tiba degup jantung Rama berdetak sedikit lebih cepat, apalagi dengan posisi mukanya yang amat sangat dekat dengan muka kakaknya sampai-sampai ia bisa melihat bulu mata kakaknya yang lentik(?) itu._

Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg._—Jantung keduanya berdetak membentuk irama satu sama lain._

"_Kak, lepasin. Harus salam ke bapak.. dia sudah pulang.." pinta Rama pelan. Namun bukannya melepas Rama, Andi malah mempererat pelukannya._

"_Nanti dia juga kesini sendiri. Kau diam saja sana." Jawab Andi bersikap (sok) _cool_. Sebenarnya ia juga malu tau ada posisi seperti ini. Ta—tapi kesempatan begini itu sayang untuk dilewatkan kan!_

"_Ka—kakak.. mmh.." desah Rama. Daun telinganya terasa geli saat kakaknya berbicara ataupun bernapas, seperti ada yang mengelitikinya. Tapi… memangnya harus membuat suara se-erotis itu dan membuat kakakmu yang _pervert_ ini mati-matian menahan mimisan?_

'Ya Allah aku ini dosa apa sih?'_ lagi-lagi Andi merutuk dalam hati. Bisa-bisa ia mati ke surga beneran kalo kayak begini!_

"_Hei, Rama kau lihat Andi ga—oh, disitu kau rupanya! Bapak dengar dari ibu kalau kau tawuran lagi ya? Dan apa-apaan posisi kalian, peluk-pelukan gitu? Emangnya dingin ya?" seru si bapak main masuk kekamar Rama seenak jidatnya. Melihat bapaknya main masuk saja, sontak muka kedua kakak beradik ini berubah menjadi semakin merah karena malu._

BUAGH!

"_DASAR KAKAK MESUMMMM!" teriak Rama frustasi. Ia berlari meninggalkan kamarnya dan membuat pipi Andi bercap tangan dan bapaknya kebingungan._

_**~ Andi x Rama ~**_

"_Uh… Bapak benar-benar galak kali ini."_

_Sekarang sudah tengah malam, dan Andi belum saja tidur. Terima kasih karena bapaknya yang mengomeli habis-habisan karena ia habis tawuran._

_Ternyata pembaca yang budiman, duduk bersila sambil mendengarkan orang tuamu marah-marah itu bikin haus juga. Untuk itu, Ia memutuskan untuk kedapur mencari minum dan kalau bisa, menilep oncom yang tadi dimasak ibunya. Uh.. membayangkannya saja membuat Andi ngacai._

_Tapi, tepat setelah ia melangkah menuju dapur, ia melihat 'sosok' laki-laki berada didapur._

'UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ITU A—APAAN? MASA SETAN SIH?'_ batin Andi panik. Namun, setelah memutuskan untuk menghampiri 'sosok' ini, baru disadarilah kalau itu adalah sosok adiknya yang imut-imut bagai kucing Persia._

"_Rama toh.." Andi menghela napas, lega. Ya kali deh ini hantu. La—lagian ga ada kan yang namanya hantu didunia ini. I—iya kan?_

"_Ram.. oi bangun. Ga baik tidur didapur. Nan—nanti digigit nyamuk loh!" katanya mengingatkan. Sebenarnya ia baru saja mau ngomong 'nanti aku cium loh!' tapi berhubung ancaman seperti itu dianggap seperti pelecehan seksual di Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia ini.. ya jadi cukup ia simpan dalam hati saja niat (mesum) tersebut._

"_Oaaeemmm.. nyamm…"_

_Namun, bukannya bangun Rama malah menggeliat dan.. tidur lagi. Sungguh tingkah bocah seperti ini kadang membuat orang ingin memukulnya juga. Tapi karena ia baik hati, tidak sombong, dan seorang _seme_ yang baik, jadi ya.. gak jadi deh. Lagian, mana ada orang yang tega melakukan itu setelah melihat bertumpuk-tumpuk buku disana hah?_

"_..Kak, diam dong.. Jangan usil.."_

_Andi tersedak. Rasanya ingin ketawa melihat adiknya mengigau seperti ini. _Pffftt_—Demi apa adik kecilnya ini memimpikan ia? Walau gengsi tapi sebenarnya seorang Andi Bratayudha ini merasa senang sekali._

"_Dasar.." ujar Andi menghela napas. Diusapnya kepala Rama dengan lembut. Entah ini sadar atau tidak, tapi Rama merefleks dengan ikut mengayomi gerakan tangan Andi. Silahkan dibayangkan sendiri, tapi kalau author pribadi sih sudah tepar bersimbah darah membayangkannya._

"_Rama," Andi berkata lagi. Kali ini bonus kecupan hangat di cuping telinga Rama. "aku sayang padamu."_

BRAK!

"_Andi.." Andi melirik kearah sumber suara berat tersebut Dan ternyata benar dugaannya, itu adalah suara bapaknya._

"_Bapak dengar ya?"_

"_Kenapa kau, Di?" tanya si Bapak tegang. Ditelannya saliva yang tercekat ditenggorokannya berulang kali. Andi hanya menatap lurus kebawah. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Rama dan mengusap kepalanya lembut. Andi tersenyum, sepertinya memang ada yang salah dengan dirinya._

"_Bapak dan Ibu tak pernah mengajarimu untuk seperti ini, Andi!" nada si bapak meninggi. Petir-petir sehingga menjadi latar belakang amarahnya. Ya bagaimana tidak, anakmu sendiri menyimpang seperti ini! Tidak hanya menjadi suka sesame jenis, tapi juga suka ADIKnya! Demi Allah ADIKnya!_

"_Aku tahu, pak," Andi mulai membuka mulutnya. Dimainkannya lagi rambut-rambut halus Rama pelan. "aku juga merasa dulu aku tidak begini. Tapi semenjak Rama datang.. entah kenapa ada yang berbeda."_

"_Kau menyalahkan Rama?"_

"_Bukan," kali ini tangan Andi beralih kepipi mulus Rama. Halus sekali seperti susu, dan lumayan tembem seperti bapau. "tapi ya bisa dibilang, semuanya berasal dari Rama. Sifatku.. sikapku.. semua bagian diriku.. telah dipengaruhi oleh Rama."_

PLAK_. Bapak menampar Andi, kencang. "Jangan gila Andi! Apapun alasanmu, kau tetap tidak boleh begini! Kau harus berubah Andi! Demi Allah itu dosa!" serunya seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuh Andi. Namun Andi hanya membalasnya dengan kilatan tajam, sepertinya ia telah memutuskan._

"_Maaf pak, tapi sepertinya tak bisa.."_

"_Kalau begitu, kau pergi saja dari sini."_

BRAKK_. Bapak melempar Andi hingga ia terjerebab didinding kecoklatan yang sudah pudar warnanya. Ugh.. sakit juga rasanya._

"_Bapak sudah tidak tahu kau lagi. Angkat kaki dari sini kalau kau tak mau berubah!"_

_Bapak lalu pergi meninggalkan dapur. Andi tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan orang tuanya. Ia telah diusir? Sekarang ia harus bagaimana? Kenapa bapak tega sekali? Kalau ia pergi artinya ia tidak bisa melihat adiknya lagi dong?_

_Tapi mungkin bapak ada benarnya. Andi berbisik, menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu bapak sengaja berbicara begini demi dirinya.. dan juga demi.. Rama._

"_Rama," Andi lagi-lagi menatap wajah adiknya pilu. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri adiknya yang masih terlelap dimeja makan. Diusapnya kembali wajah sang lelaki yang lebih muda dengan lembut. Dipelintirnya rambut Rama yang halus seperti bintang iklan sampo. Ia rasakan setiap kelembutan diri Rama dan tanpa disadari bulir-bulir air mara mengalir membasahi dirinya._

"_Rama," yang terakhir, Andi mengecup pipi adiknya pelan. Aliran air matanya semakin deras. Memberikan hadiah perpisahan. "selamat tinggal."_

**~ Andi x Rama~**

Kembali ke masa sekarang. Andi yang menyudahi ceritanya pun menenggak kopinya penuh kemenangan, seperti telah membebaskan seluruh beban hidupnya ke orang lain. Tapi lain halnya dengan Mad Dog. Kaki tangan Tama yang terkenal tidak terkalahkan dalam bela diri ini bingung harus bereaksi gimana. Senang? Tak mungkin. Sedih? Apa yang harus ditangisi? Bingung? Yah, mungkin itu ekspresi yang tepat.

"Gimana, ceritaku menyentuh bukan?" tanya Andi pede sambil mengedipkan matanya. Mad Dog rasanya mau muntah sekarang.

"Yang kudapat dari ceritamu adalah.. kalau Andi Bratayudha, orang yang amat sangat tidak terduga bagaimana caranya bisa menjadi otak bisnis narkoba Tama, adalah seorang pedophilia dan _brother complex_.."

"Pedo? Enggaklah~ Namanya juga adik, pasti lebih muda kan! Lagian kau juga pasti berpendapat kalau dia itu lucu sekali! Lihat fotonya, iya kaaaaaaann? Terus ini fotonya pas jadi anggota SWAT, keimutannya jadi tambah bersinar kan?" Andi mulai memamerkan foto-foto adiknya, mulai dari kecil hingga sekarang. Mad Dog benar rupanya, Andi adalah seseorang yang PEDO, _BROCOM_, dan satu lagi MESUM!

"Terus jadinya gimana?"

Pertanyaan mendadak Mad Dog yang sedang membalikan telur dadar membuat Andi tercekat. Mad Dog menghela napas, sudah ia duga rival(?)nya ini tidak berpikir sampai kesini.

"Kau tahu adikmu SWAT, dan kau masih melanjutkan pekerjaan ini? Gimana kalau suatu saat nanti adikmu kesini sebagai lawan? Kau akan berpihak ke siapa? Adikmu atau Tama?" cerocos Mad Dog tanpa henti. Andi hanya menatap pantulan bayangan dirinya dicangkir kopi, berpikir.

Iya ya, Mad Dog benar kok. Hanya masalah waktu sampai adiknya kemari. Dan saat itu mereka akan berpapasan sebagai lawan, mencoba membunuh satu sama lain. Dan bisa saja, Andi yang malah akan membunuhnya, lalu menontoninya sampai ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"Gue tahu lo lagi mikir, tapi asal lo tahu aja ya, kalo lo mengkhianati Tama, gue ga bakal segan-segan buat ngabisin lo! Bunuh lo kalo bisa, biar greget!" katanya sambil menyodorkan sepiring nasi lengkap dengan telur dadar yang dibuatnya tadi.

Andi pun mengambil sendok dan bersiap untuk memakannya. Namun sedang asik mengunyah, tiba-tiba ia sekilas melihat orang-orang berbaju hitam berlarian dilapangan apartemen tempat ia tinggal.

"_Gimana kalau suatu saat nanti adikmu kesini sebagai lawan?"_

Kata-kata Mad Dog terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Apa mungkin Mad Dog menanyakan hal itu karena sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi?

"Hoi, buruan abisin makanannya! Bos Tama manggil tuh." Suruh Mad Dog sambil memakai jaket belelnya. Sambil membawa sarapannya, Mad Dog pun keluar dan bergegas menuju ruang kontrol. "Kenapa lo, Di?"

Andi diam. Matanya terfokus pada seseorang berambut cepak yang dibaluti oleh topi anti peluru kehitaman miliknya. Seorang laki-laki gagah, bertubuh kurus, namun tetap anggun dimatanya yang sedang sibuk mengendap-ngendap disana. Seorang laki-laki yang telah membuat hidupnya tumpang tindih dan lebih.. bermakna? Bisa dibilang begitu.

"_Kalau sudah besar nanti, aku ingin menikahi orang seperti Kak Andi!"_

Andi masih ingat janji polos yang diucapkan oleh mulut anak kecil itu. Hanya sebuah janji kosong bualan anak kecil namun mampu membuat dirinya menjadi bukan dirinya saat itu—sampai sekarang.

'_Rama…'_

"Andi? Buruan, udah dipanggil bos tuh!"

"Iya iya. Sabar dong, _Mr. _Greget!"

"HEI!"

Andi pun melangkah menuju ruangan Tama. Ingin ia melihatnya lagi kebelakang—memastikan yang dilihatnya lagi, namun diurungkan niatannya. Entah itu benar atau tidak orang yang dilihatnya tadi, namun hanya satu yang ia harapkan.

'_Ya Tuhan, jika engkau memang benar adanya, tolong biarkan Rama hidup sampai ini semua berakhir…'_

_**-FIN**_

* * *

**A/N : MAS YAYAN MAAFKAN AKUUUUU! Beliau jadi OOC begindong hah.. Btw, gimana ff-nya? Bagus? Jelek? Ya silahkan bilang direview! Kalo mau =w=b**

**Special thanks to: **_**Caca Sakura Diamond**_a.k.a Finsiiil**, **_**Charles Gray**_a.k.a hannayasmine (eh bener gaya, agak lupa #PLAK)**, **_**Kirana Agi Qiao **_a.k.a kiragnia**, **_**Apple-Mint Inversion **_a.k.a priskilkil**, **_**nurviano, meiruhamu, Tie19**_a.k.a Tie19 yang selalu memenuhi mentionsku =w=''b. Ingat selalu ya teman, **Tony Stark **a.k.a **Iron Man** itu **SEME**! #plak

**Dan tentunya, kamu! XD**


End file.
